The Research-tested Intervention Programs (RTIPs) website is one of the evidence-based resource tools on the Cancer Control P.L.A.N.E.T. portal. The RTIPs website is a searchable database of cancer control interventions and related program materials and it is designed to provide program planners and public health practitioners easy and immediate access to research-tested materials. Sponsored by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (SAMHSA), RTIPs provides a review of programs available for use in a community or clinical setting.